The present invention relates to sulkies that mount behind a self-propelled lawn mower or other self-propelled vehicle. There are many different types of sulkies known in the art. These sulkies typically have a mounting plate or some other type of mounting bracket that mounts to the back of the vehicle, and there are linkages between the sulky and the mounting plate which permit the platform to shift relative to the vehicle. The following standard definitions will aid in the description of the types of relative motion between the platform and the vehicle:
1. Pitch motion means pivoting about a horizontal left-to-right axis. PA1 2. Roll motion means pivoting about a horizontal front-to-back axis. PA1 3. Yaw motion means pivoting about a vertical axis.
Some sulkies have linkages to the vehicle which permit them to pivot about three axes relative to the vehicle (pitch, roll and yaw motions) and some have linkages that only pivot about two axes (pitch and roll) and then the sulkies have caster wheels to accommodate yaw motion. If the platform is supported by only one wheel, it is not necessary for the linkage to permit roll motion. The linkages arrange the pivots in various orders and use various known mechanical mechanisms. There are advantages and disadvantages to both types of sulkies depending upon the type of terrain, the type of vehicle pulling the sulky, and the person's experience and preferences.